


Bysithea week 2021: Day 3 AU; The Driver and Blade of Flames

by KingByleth



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses, Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Blade Lysithea, Bysithea Week 2021, Driver Byleth, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Married Life, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, War, Xenoblade Chronicles 2 AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29688036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingByleth/pseuds/KingByleth
Summary: Fodlan has many different titans that circle around the Tree of the Progenitor god. A driver mercenary named Byleth and his blade Lysithea travel on many different titans and cities for a means of exploration and to one day settle down in life. However, war rages on between kingdoms, empires, and alliances all fighting over expansion and a claim to the progenitor gods power. Reluctant to get involved in the war, Byleth and Lysithea soon learn of the of their importance and significance to all of the war.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth & Lysithea von Ordelia, My Unit | Byleth/Lysithea von Ordelia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Bysithea week 2021: Day 3 AU; The Driver and Blade of Flames

**Author's Note:**

> Yes. I'm alive. I apologize for my lack of motivation to write and my lack of participation to write fanfics for Bysithea week 2021. College work takes a toll on you no matter how light it is. Well anyway, here is one of my entries for Bysithea week, a Xenoblade chronicles 2 AU. I had it on my mind to do this and in a coin flip between this and a bysithea blazblue crossover, this became the choice. This may become an on going series for those who want more of this and I might either do the past entries depending if it's worth it. Anyway, enjoy and I hope you guys can look forward to more Bysithea fanfics.

Fodlan, a vast array of cloud sea and many different titans holding a vast arrangement of life, animals and civilization alike. The titans of Adrestia, Faerghus, Leicester, Brighid, Duscur, and Almyra, all circle around the great tree of the progenitor god. They built their foundations amongst the titans in exchange of keeping the titans safe from harm and treat it with care. Civilizations all join together in these titans through sorts of different races to come together and commercialize through trade and business. Some explore, some travel, some research, some hunt, some farm, some fish, and some govern. However, a common share for the people of these titans, is that they hold a special bond for those who fight. Drivers and Blades. 

On the titan of Leicester, in the city of Derdriu, lies a town in the beautiful and abundant fields and rich waters and lakes. However, on this particular day, it is raining. Late at night, many families retreat to their homes for slumber and rest from a long day's work. Some spend time with their families, others enjoy recreation in their homes. Amongst particular tavern that acts as a restaurant as well, many can hear the boisterous laughter and chatter from drunkards and workers trying to lay off after work. Many Leicester folk and some Almyrans come together to share tales of comedy of their daily jobs, flirt with barmaids or waitresses, or possibly start a fight. However, amidst all the cheers and laughter...

_SLAM!!!_

The front doors are opened. The customers of various appearances and looks halt to gaze at the entrance. Amongst seeing the dark, thundering background is a hood figure dressed in black, purple, and silver armor and a dark purple intricate symbol on his chest with both arms on each door. He walks through to the pedestal where a waitress stands petrified, as do many of the customers in fear. Some whisper as he walks by and some merely watch. However, the hood figure did not look back and merely walked to the waitress.

"Table for two please." He said with a slight monotone, but quiet voice.

"Y-yes s-sir. One moment please." the waitress says scared as she quickly walks to find a seat.

The drunkards and workers talk amongst themselves, judging the hooded figure. However, he ignored it and merely waited patiently. It wasn't until a big, gruff man walked over to where he was. He was most likely a regular attender to this bar as most seem to know who he was and was struck by his intimidation. He walked up close to the hooded figure almost too close to his personal space.

"So... a newcomer here? You have a lot of nerve showing up here, scaring all my game away." He said with a low voice. 

However, the hooded figure said nothing in response.

"Mighty fine gear you got there. Probably worth a lot of gold. I wouldn't mind ripping it right off you."

The hooded figure still remained silent and the people in the restaurant began to gossip. It was getting on the drunkards nerves.

"Silent treatment aye? Well, I hope you don't mind if I quietly break the livi-" but as the drunkard swung, the hooded figure dodged his head to the right in an instant. As the drunkard looked in shock as he whiffed, he looks up to gaze at the green eyes of the hooded figure with a stoic look of intimidation and green hair. With more irritation at the sight of him, the drunkard took another swing only for the hooded figure to dodge once again. The drunkard kept trying to punch him, but the hooded figure kept dodging. Until one final dodge, the hooded figure struck back with such a force that left the drunkard stun. He swung his right arm straight at the drunkards leading to a few more swings and a punch to the gut. Once the drunkard fell over, the hooded figure stomped on his face to knock him out which lead to serious bleeding. Everyone who was watching immediately gasped in shock and fear as the hooded figure knocked out the drunkard in a painful way. The waitress who the hooded figure was waiting on gasped at the sight on what happened and the hooded figure turned around to face her.

"U-umm... we are currently full inside on tables, but we have plenty of the outside if that's ok. You won't get rained on either." She says terrified.

The hood figure looks out the window one moment and looks another hooded figure. A female with white hair and purple armor like dress with pink eyes looks back at him, waiting for him.

"It'll do." Says the male hooded figure.

"W-well then, right this way sir." She says as she leads them to their table outside. The hooded figure brings the female hooded figure to where the table would be and sat down together at opposite ends, with opening menus in their hands. After getting their drinks ordered of iced water, the waitress went ahead and took their meal orders.

"W-what can I get you guys?" the waitress said nervously.

"Derdriu-Fried chicken with potato wedges." The female hooded figure said in a serious tone.

The male hooded figure looked at the female hooded figure and all she did was look back before he ordered.

"I'll have what she's having." He said.

"R-right. I'll be with your orders as s-soon as possible." the waitress said before walking away. 

The two remained in silence as the storm continued to rage on. They were deep in thought, thinking about all sorts of things, such as what happened just now, the cost of their food and the money they have, and about each other. The male hooded figure looked at a gold ring on his ring finger until the female hooded figure spoke.

"I saw what you did in the bar... Byleth." The female hooded figure said as she looked at him.

Byleth, the male in the dark armor, remained silent for a minute. He thought about what happened there and thought maybe he should've held back a little bit more, but he rejected the thought.

"He had it coming Lysithea." Byleth responded to her.

"Had it coming? Love, you literally stomped on his face and he's now gushing blood and in a coma. People might think we are ruthless psychopaths." Lysithea repsonded with her arms crossed.

"Well, maybe that'll teach those drunk ruffians to not do dumb things. Getting drunk irresponsibly and planning to rob are low things, especially if they are robbing a mercenary." He said as he leaned back.

"Your father was a drunk, and he wasn't responsible about it." She responded.

"Sigh... I know. I wish he wasn't, but after what happened to him... to us... I couldn't stop him." Byleth said with a hint of sadness in his expression.

"I know Love, I know. But all that matters right now is that he is doing better. You have read his letters right? He got her core crystal and she came back." Lysithea said with reassurance and she placed her hand on Byleth's.

"I know... but I don't know if it will ever be the same." Byleth said as he leaned back.

"Hey. Cheer up. I like seeing you smile." Lysithea said with a smile.

Byleth then looked at her and chuckled a bit. "Alright alright." He gave a nice smile in response.

"See? There is that beautiful smile that I fell in love with." She said. "Look Love, we are mercenaries now. All the titans except our home are at war, and they are giving us good paying jobs. You know how to wield my whip sword and with my amazing intelligence, we will be able to settle down. Maybe even... have a family." Lysithea said looking at Byleth's eyes and pointed briefly at the sword on his hilt.

He looked to the side for a bit before responding with a heartwarming smile. "You're right love. Maybe someday. But as the titans wars go on we need to worry about our skill, cash, and survival. We wouldn't want to put all our hard work in vain." Byleth responded.

"Hehehe. Yeah I know Byleth." Lysithea said with joy in her heart at the thought of having a family with Byleth.

The two smiled at each other, until they look at the window inside the restaurant. They see all sorts of people, drivers and blades alike. Talking, Laughing and having fun for whatever they thought was fun (even though they thought it was dumb). However, what they seemed to all share, was they were married to their own kind, just people to people. Nothing more, nothing less.

"Byleth..." Lysithea asked.

"Yes Lysithea?" He responded.

"Do you think... they'll ever find out... about our relationship?" Lysithea asked with concern.

Byleth remained silent in thought to that question. Their relationship... isn't a common one, or perhaps normal.

"I don't know. But if anything happens, no matter what, I'll always protect you." He said placing his hand on top of hers.

"Thank you, Byleth. And I to you." She responded with a smile of safety and placed her hand on his.

After that moment, their food has arrived and they ate their meals. And soon, they will have a journey like never before.

_To be continued..._


End file.
